By Sunset
by Akemi Hime
Summary: To Niou, Yagyuu was always the one, who put up with him. PlatinumPair. Just another cute, short one-shot.


_**Hello!**_

_**Here's another small one-shot featuring the PlatinumPair. I adore them.**_

_**The idea to this story just suddenly popped into my head, while I was watching the sunset and I couldn't help but to write it down and now I'm sharing it with the world. Leave a review, please!!**_

**Disclaimer:**_** PoT isn't mine, or all my stupid ideas would be included in the storyline and Rikkai would have won the finals!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sunset was beautiful.

Even though cars rushed past him as he was leaning against the bridge railing, making noise and leaving sticky air, Niou thought so. It seemed this day he was the only one to stop and watch the sunset, other passer-bys rushing along with the cars. Even due to his bad reputation as troublemaker and trickster, Niou enjoyed a moment of peace, especially on an evening like this.

Parents fighting over their children, shortly after a divorce, were never a pretty sight, but it just got worse when his parents tried to foist him and his sister to one another, none wanting the pressure of a child.

He sighed, leaning back a little further.

The noise the cars made was almost gentle to the yelling of his parents.

Of course it was never his fault or his sister's, but -

"Masaharu."

Niou opened his eyes, immediately forcing a lazy smirk onto his lips. He found himself face to face with his doubles partner.

"Yagyuu." He said, trying to sound normal, but even in his head it sounded hollow.

Yagyuu looked a little concerned under his emotionless mask.

He knew Niou probably better than anyone and he was positive he had never seen a distracted Niou before.

Well, there was one time, when Akaya –

Yagyuu stopped that train of thought before it would lead to a week worth of nightmares. _Again_.

"What are you doing here, Masaharu-Kun?" He asked instead.

"...Thinking." Now Yagyuu was high on alert. If there was ever a normal answer from Niou, it meant either he was in a really, really, _really_ good mood (probably had burnt down a whole town with one of his '_tricks_') or he was in a really, really, _really_ bad mood, trying to imagine you to be safe and then sneak up on you from behind.

Carefully but demurely Yagyuu scanned the surroundings, but there was nothing dangerous in sight.

"What happened?" He asked carefully. "You don't seem to be...tricky today."

Niou's distaste for those words were clearly written over his face.

"You can just leave you know. Don't need to talk to me." His voice was mocking.

"I care." Yagyuu said this words before he could stop them.

Niou blinked.

No one cared for him.

No one was there to pull him out of his loneliness.

He had gotten all worked up about playing pranks and tricks on others to fill the gap and lately found tennis absorbing as well.

In tennis he could forget about his yelling parents, his crying sister, his own problems.

The court was his battlefield, not reality. Over time he had become a true genius in fleeing from reality, to hide and sit his problems out.

He didn't want to feel lonely, he wanted to show his weakness once as well, just like everyone else – reputation or not.

And now he gave in in this weakness he felt for such a long time.

Niou leaned forward, his movement quick enough to surprise Yagyuu and brushed his lips over his.

Yagyuu had always been there on his battlefield, had fought with him against his opponents. Yagyuu was always the one to put up with him after he had played pranks to the team and they would rather damn him into penalty laps till his legs fell off than forgive him.

Yagyuu, who wasn't exactly returning the short kiss, but didn't push him away.

Suddenly Niou withdrew from the gentleman, bringing a safe distance between him and himself.

"Tricky enough?" Niou inwardly cursed himself. Couldn't he think of a better explanation to his actions?

... Well, if he thought about it, no. He gazed at Yagyuu out of the corner of his eyes, his doubles partner's face was blank, unreadable, even for him.

"No." Yagyuu's answer and the small smirk made Niou blink once again.

"Have been through worse."

Yagyuu noted his fault too late. Once again Niou was on him, this time snarling and smirking in a way that made his skin tingle.

* * *

Niou looked at the glasses on his desk smirking.

He had had barely enough time to remind himself it had been a public place there on that bridge by sunset.

Their little struggled had ended with a glass-less Yagyuu with all his groceries spilled onto the pavement and himself in high spirits.

Yes, the sunset had been quite beautiful, a drag that only a few people had stopped to watch it.


End file.
